


Happy Days for Eternity

by Shiza



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Reuniting, Sexual Content, White Rose - Freeform, multiple stories, reunite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiza/pseuds/Shiza
Summary: Happy Days for Eternity is my first collection of self written fanfictions, surrounding White Rose and Bumblebee. For those who dont know of these pairings, its about 2 lesbian pairs. Much fluff and not too much drama.





	1. Academy AU - Chapter 1

**Author Note** : 

I don’t really know how long this fanfiction will be, I love the pairing and I just have to write a story about it.

I have 4 more weeks of Holidays in Mexico and I will write as much as I can in that time. After that I will be quite busy with school. So I will try to write as much in the 4 weeks as possible.

I think around 10 to 20 chapters are to be made, but im not sure. If you have any ideas for the next chapters, please feel free to give me ideas. As long as the next episode was not posted yet, I may still change things up with your idea in the story. If I do use your idea I will thank you in a author note just as this one here.

So, I hope you enjoy!

I believe I will also make an audio story out of it. If you want to listen to that, please feel free to write me a pm and I will send you a link! (That is if I am done with it, and that will just be the case if I decide to work on an audio story. Please still send me your E-Mail, that way I can make a list for giving you updates on this idea!)

Thanks beforehand, your Shiza aka Justin

**Short Summary** : Yang is introduced into the class, meets Blake and finds out about her heritage.

„Class, this is a new student who will join us from this day onword. Yang, you may introduce yourself to the class.” a teacher at Beacon Academy said.

“Thanks! Hey Guys, my name is Yang Xiao Long and I’m 18 Years old. I hope I can be friends with all of you!” the girl named Yang Xiao Long said in a happy and self confident voice.

“Good, now, you may sit next to the girl with the long black hair in the last row”, the teacher named Mr. Oobleck said.

Yang nodded and went up to the table behind which the described girl sat, currently holding and reading a book under the table. She didn’t really seem to have noticed her yet.

Yang silently sat down and gave the girl a little poke into the arm. She got an annoyed reaction as answer until the girl saw that the one who poked her just now was a new student she hadnt seen until now.

“The name’s Yang, whats yours?” Yang said quietly while holding out her hand.

“Blake… Blake Belladonna” was the answer.

“Blake, huh? So, you seem to like reading?” Yang asked her.

Blake laid down her book on the table and turned her head slightly to Yang.

“Yes, I do like reading and I don’t really like being interrupted while I am… The only reason why its ok that you interrupted me just now is because the teacher sat you beside me and you are new here.” Blake stated.

Yang was kind of taken aback by how Blake was not drawn to the blonde girl like the rest of the people she met in her entire life. Normally people wanted to be friends with her just because Yang was Yang. She was beautiful, nice, strong and she always said what she wanted to say or what was on her mind.

“I don’t mind not interrupting you. Its just that we are seat neighbours so I kind of thought it would be nice to be friends with you and also to know you a little better, but if you want to read right now, please do so, we can talk later.” Yang said calm.

Now it was Blake’s turn to be taken aback. She didn’t expect the blonde beauty to understand her like that and to not react with some kind of disrespecting or weird comment. She took her book and went back to reading it.

After the lesson was over, Mr. Oobleck called Blake and Yang to him in order to tell them something.

“I kind of forgot to tell you beforehand, both of you. As we have a shortage of single rooms right now, we let Miss Xiao Long move into your dormroom too Miss Belladonna. Do you have anything against that decision?” Mr Oobleck asked both of them.

Blake thought for a while and wanted to protest against the decision because she wanted to keep her room for herself, but as she thought on, she did live in a 2 man room, if she didn’t allow Yang into her room, there was a chance of someone else getting sent into her room. And Yang seemed to understand her not wanting to be interrupted while reading, so it seemed like the best decision in her own interest if she gave her ok for Yang living in her dorm room.

“I don’t mind if she is alright with it” Yang said to Mr. Oobleck. He nodded and then looked to Blake in order to see her reaction.

“Why not, I don’t mind either” was her answer to Mr. Oobleck’s request.

“Well, in that case, Miss Belladonna, Miss Xiao Long, you are excused for the next lesson, please use the extented brake time to move into the dorm. Miss Belladonna, please show her the room.” Mr Oobleck said and with that he went out of the room.

“Well, if that’s the case, why not. Do you have any lessons after the next one? Because I don’t.” Blake said to Yang.

“I don’t, next lesson would have been the last because its my first day here.”

“Well, then we can take our time moving in don’t we?” Blake said. Being very social wasn't her main hobby and she really didn’t like people too much, but somehow she had a good feeling about Yang.

Yang nodded and with that they made their way to the dorm room. Yang only had 2 suit cases with her. One with all her sports gear and the other with daily items and clothing. She decided that she would just buy new things with her monthly school money.

That being said, she quickly put her things into the closet next to her bed and her sports gear landed in her sportsbag, the things that didn’t fit were carefully sorted into the drawers of the closet. She then looked at the bath and the kitchen.

When she was finally done exploring the dorm room, she then went up to the currently reading Blake. She remembered her saying that she didn’t want to be interrupted while reading, so she sat herself down beside her.

Blake saw that and waited for Yang to ask her something, but she didn’t. Yang sat silently beside her. Blake then went back to reading her final chapter of the book.

Yang used the time, until Blake was finished, to look at her. Raven hair, Amber Eyes, a nice figure to go and she has some tasty curves, Yang thought. But even if Yang was ok with looking at the figure of a beautifu woman, she still much more liked it to do something and not stay silent.

She did however promise Blake that she wouldn’t do anything that would interrupt her while she was reading. And so she didn’t. It was hard for her but she felt that Blake was not the simplest of all cases and thus, she was trying to get on Blakes good site from the beginning. Yang liked it when people weren't so easy to begin with.

Blake finished her last chapter of the book, put it back into her shelf and looked over to Yang, who was letting her legs swing over the edge of the bed like a kid waiting to get attention by their parents.

“So, you were kind of waiting around for a long time there… Do you wanna grab a coffee as a way of saying Thank you for being patient and not disturbing me while reading?” Blake said while she chuckled a little as she didn’t expect Yang to actually not interrupt her for an whole hour.

Yang looked at her and nodded.

“I would love to grab a coffee, do you plan on getting some food too?” Yang asked.

“Well, we might as well right?” Blake answered.

“In that case, I know a coffee shop nearby, its called Q’s Coffe Shop? You wanna go there?” Yang suggested.

“I mean it’s a nice place to be, I was there before, but there are 2 things you are not considering… First, Q’s Coffee Shop has closed and second, it doesn’t even serve food to begin with.”

“Well, you are right about that to a certain point. But I did consider these 2 things you just named. The shop is owned by my uncle and my half-sister Ruby. Well, she’s there most of the time at least, she also goes to school which is as we both know time consuming. She will come to this Academy next year I guess.”

“Oh, well, that’s convinient! I actually go there quite often so I know Qrow too, but it seems not as well as you do..” Blake stated.

“Yup! Now lets go grab some coffee!” Yang fist pumped the air.

‘Man, where does this girl take her energy from? Its freakin 21:47… Even I am tired at this point and I normally like to work at night!’ Blake thought in her head, surprised by the amount of energy, positivity and self confidence that Yang was showing her.

At the door to Qrow’s Shop Yang put in a number into the electronic lock of the door. She also had to put her hand on the scanner and say her name out loud. The door then opened and after Blake wandered inside, Yang closed the door behind her, not forgetting to lock the door again.

They were welcomed by a little girl which tackled right into Yangs stomach and a man with grey hair and a little bottle filled with alcohol in his hand. He was the one Yang tackled into after being done with her half sister.

Blake was nearly a little touched to see such a warm welcome but soon remembered her own childhood and nearly envied Yang a slight bit.

“Blake, I’m happy to see you are the one this little sun made friends with.” Qrow said with a smile on his face, extending his hand.

“Hey Blake, thanks for always coming by these days!” Ruby said, giving Blake a short hug.

Blake was near crying now. She thanked Qrow and Ruby and then sat on one of the free seats on one of the tables in the far back of the coffee shop. Yang went up to her and sat herself down opposite to her.

“So, what do you think of them? 2 nice adorable and easy to handle peo…. Blake are you crying? Blake whats wrong?” Yang asked Blake worried that her new friend was crying right now without having a real reason to do so.

“Im… Im alright, thanks.” Blake tried to shake the topic off.

“Na-ah. We ain’t doing this the way you want it to go. You wander into this shop with me, begin crying after they welcome you and you expect me to believe you that everything is alright?”

“Its…. Yang It really is alright. Please just let me be…” Blake asked politely.

“Blake, please, feel free to talk to me, I see myself as your friend, I want you to talk to me.”

“Yang… Please. Leave. Me. Alone. For. A. Moment.” Blake said now in a rather more aggressive tone.

“No I. Will. Not.” Yang still insisted to know what was going on in that head of Blake’s.

“Fine then, in that case I WILL GO!” Blake shouted, running toward the door.

Yang saw that she made a mistake with going after the reason Blake cried. All she wanted to do was to help her.

‘Yang, you should definitely hold her up and apologize at least. You cant keep her in here if she doesn’t want to be here.’ Yang thought.

That being thought, Yang sprinted after Blake, grabbing her hand and slightly pulling her back. She embraced her in a tight hug and whispered into her ear.

“Im Sorry Blake. I didn’t think you really didn’t want to talk about it this strongly. I didn’t want you to cry into yourself like that. I wanted to help you, not hurt you even more.” Yang wasn’t even done talking and Blake was now crying again. Even Blake herself didn’t really understand why.

“I… I honestly don’t really know why I was or am crying… I guess its more like happiness which is shown through tears? I had a rough child…. childhood and I never really had a re… eal family… So when I saw you being so happy to see your uncle and your half sister, I was e.. nvying you quite a bit… And when Qrow and Ruby came to welcome me I guess I was so happy that someone did the same to me that I began crying… Th… The same when you just hugged me… Nobody did such things before so I guess I am just overly happy… Im sorry im such a pity as a friend…” Blake sobbed into the Shirt which Yang was wearing.

Yang was happy to hear that it was such a “Simple matter” of pure happiness but she was not happy to hear that Blake had such a rough childhood.

“But… Why did you have such a rough childhood? You're tall, beautiful, you seem to be smart, I cant think of a possibility of you having such a rough childhood?” Yang said a little hurt and understanding of Blakes situation.

“That would be because Blake seems to be a Faunus.” Qrow said who was walking to the 2 of them.

Blake shot her head around to face Qrow angrily.

“How… How do you know that” She was taking in a defensive state, pushing Yang back a bit.

“Woah there, calm down a little. I know you want to keep it a secret through wearing that bow, but you always wiggle your ears a little when I served you a tuna bread when I had some left over. You cant really hide something like that from me you know?” Qrow said.

Blake looked a little embarassed, now completely defused and found out. She looked down and took of her bow, revealing a pair of cat ears.

“You have got to be kidding me right?!” Yang said in a harsh tone.

Blake only thought about what big mistake she did, letting Yang into her room and letting her find out about her heritage. The whole school would soon know and she would be the receiver of hate and racissm. But instead of her being scolded or Yang trying to insult her, Yang hugged Blake once again.

“Awww you look like a cute kitty cat! You look so much more freakin cute with those ears you know that? Can I touch them? Pretty please? Pleaseeeee?” Yang begged her.

Blake stood there, perplex, not knowing what to do. Nobody treated her like this before. Without being angry that she is a faunus, without insulting or hitting her. She shrugged her shoulders and Yang touched her ears. She had such a soft touch, caring not to hurt her. As calm as she could and as relaxing as she could only move her fingers.

Blake’s faunus body reacted on its own and she began purring a tiny little bit.

“Did you just purr?” Yang asked the embarassed, slightly nodding Blake.

“You are gonna be the cutest and best friend I could have ever asked for! Lets celebrate that!” Yang cried out.

“Why do we need to celebrate such a thing again?” Blake asked still embarassed that she now couldn’t hide her real heritage from Yang and Qrow aswell as Ruby anymore.

“Because. That’s a reason for itself! Sometimes you don’t need a reason to celebrate!” Yang said.

“But its 22 o’clock right now… Can we settle for some food and my now cold coffee?” Blake offered.

“Well… Fair enough, that’s what we came for… Ok lets go with that, but you will have to tell me more about you ok?” Yang asked

“ok…” Blake gave in, knowing that what happened before would only happen again, and with her secret being found out she can at least give her some more information, as it seems that Yang isn’t one to descriminate people because of their heritage.

Author Note: This was the first chapter. Feel free to comment with your feedback! This is my first fanfiction and I am not from an english speaking country as well. If you do find major mistakes, please let me know and I will look into it! Thanks for reading and until next week!


	2. Academy AU - Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Yang move closer together in their relationship, even if it only exist since a short time.

Chapter 2:

Short Summary: Basic Faunus Discrimination with some old basic Yang beating bad guys up.

Blake woke up to the sunrays slightly tickling her skin. She slept well this night, without nightmares or any kind of stupid things which made her wake up or didn’t even let her sleep in the first place. She looked on the clock, seeing that it was 07:46 am and thus, she made her way into the shower.

After approximately 30 Minutes of showering and getting ready, it was 08:13 and she went back into the room. All she could see there was a sleeping Yang like she was doing 30 minutes ago.

‘Well, might as well wake her up, classes start at 9 o’clock so she should have enough time to shower and then to eat something…’ Blake thought, coming up to the bed of the blonde beauty.

“Yang, wake up, its 08:15 now, you should hop under the shower and get ready, classes start in 45 minutes and I thought we could grab something to eat before we die from hunger?” Blake said while slightly shaking Yang.

“Mhwm?” was Yangs response to Blakes try to wake her up.

“I asked if you want to stand up and shower so we can grab some food and get to class without being late?” Blake repeated her suggestion.

“Oh, does Kitty wants to eat something? Well, I don’t have a choice then do I?” Yang said while she wanted to jump up, she kind of forgot that Blakes bed was ontop of hers as it was a bunk bed and she could not stand there, and so, jumping was kind of… lets just say not the best idea Yang ever had in her life. To summarize what happened, she crashed her head into the top bed and immidiately cried out a little.

“Are you ok?” Blake asked while slightly laughing

“Ouch… Ye, im ok… I see you are on the sadistic side kitty…” Yang said, smirking.

“Maybe, but in the end, that’s what you get for calling me kitty.” she said.

“Whats wrong with calling you kitty? Do you dislike nicknames?” Yang said pouting.

“If its not while others are around you can call me whatever you want if that makes you feel better.” Blake respondede to Yang’s pouting, to which she now put on the biggest smile you could imagine, even Blake thought she was looking at the sun in person.

“Well, imma hop under the shower and then lets go!” Yang said happily, jumping from one leg to the other on her way to the shower.

“Yeah, please hop under the shower and not into the shower, I actually am worried about your head right now!” Blake playfully shouted after her.

“Ha ha ha….” Yang said slightly annoyed of her own mistake before.

To that ironic laugh Blake had to gave in and began laughing wholeheartedly.

Not long after that, Yang came out of the shower, completely ready and finished.

‘No kidding, even in her casual clothes she could go to a party and it wouldn’t be underdressed… Like, she has freakin luck with her looks, everything is fine on her body… Everything…’ Blake looked a little too far down… ‘BLAKE, what. are. you. thinking?’ Blake reminded herself that what she was thinking just there was not too appropriate.

“Are you ok Blake? You are a little red in your face? Ooooh, did my body get your blood to rush into your face?” Yang said laughing while slightly swinging her hips around.

“Sh… Shut up, that’s not it. I was… I… Uhm… what food do you plan on getting?” Blake asked, embarrassed and still blushing.

“Pffffft I don’t know, but that was my win just now!” Yang said in a triumphant voice and a laugh because of Blakes way of accepting defeat silently.

“Whatever…” was Blakes respond.

They were sitting in class, next to each other, what did you expect and Yang was ever so attendend to a class.

“Miss Xiao Long, can you tell me what we were discussing just now? Oh, and if you not mind, the solution to our stated problem as well?” Mr. Port, a teacher at Beacon Academy.

Yang shot her head up to look straight into Mr. Port’s eyes then looked back down.

‘Uhhhh shit, first real day and you already fucked up Yang… What are you doiiiiiiing…’ Yang thought.

The next thing she felt was a textbook with a topic and a sentence surrounded in red circles. She looked to her left and saw Blake smirking.

“Seems to be my win now.” Blake whispered to Yang and winked once.

Yang, now blushing and actually thinking that wink just now was pretty hot, who knows why, took the textbook and read out.

“Oh, uhm, of course. Sooo, the topic that we were discussing just now was about how DNA works and how to split up the two strings which hold the Code for the DNA in order to replica it?” Yang nearly asked her answer.

“That’s right, so, how do you split up the strings?” Port asked.

Yang looked back into Blake’s textbook and looked at the second thing being surrounded by red.

“The enzyme Helicase can split the tightly bound DNA into 2 strands.”

“Ok, that’s right as well, thank you for your contribution to this class. Now, can someone tell me what it is that replicates the DNA then?” Port asked now.

“Thanks Blake… You quite saved me right there…” Yang said while looking over to Blake. She was still smirking.

“Seems like its my win now doesn’t it?” she said with a light chuckle. Yang wanted to protest but didn’t really find a reason in order to support her. So she just let it down and nodded embarassed that her new friend already had to safe her like that.

“Are you always daydreaming like that in class?” Blake asked

“Yeah, normally. I don’t really like school, I bloom in sports lessons though.” Yang responded

“Oh? What kind of sports do you do then?” Blake asked, interested in the shared hobby of doing sports.

“I like martial arts. Name a martial art and I already tried it out. But im more of the kick boxing girl.” Yang whispered, a little proud of herself. “So, what do you like Blake?”

“Well, Im more in the track and field athletics. I like being agile and fast.” She responded

“Which means that you go into the gym here and then?” Yang asked

“Normally everyday, there is that one gym in this area which is called XL Fitness. Wait… You’re smirking again… If you tell me that you know the owner of that gym aswell im gonna ask myself whats wrong with your contacts.” she said, remembering the smirk Yang had yesterday when they went to the coffee shop.

“Maybe?” Yang said with a more high pitched version of her voice but still whispering so that nobody else in class could hear her.

“You are kidding me right? Who is it this time?” Blake asked not believing Yang, but still somehow knowing she was telling the truth.

“You know, people take the XL out of XL Fitness for It being one of the biggest Fitness Studios in the whole world, but… the XL does normally stand for Xiao Long and not for being large. It’s kind of being led by my dad.” Yang answered Blake.

“Wait… How did I not know that? It isnt written anywhere in the internet or on one of the signs. But now that you say it, I never have met the owner of XL Fitness… Your dad huh… I guess you don’t train in the basic surroundings then?” Blake asked.

“Not really, we have a kind of secret room in the basement… Nobody really knows of it besides the family. But I would kind of like to get you into there so you can train there.” Yang told Blake.

“But why me? I mean, you cant tell me that im your only and first friend right?” Blake asked

“No, you are not. But you are the first who didn’t come to me or begged to be my friend. Sorry if that sounds pretty asshole like or something along that way, but that’s basically how it was the whole time for me. And trust me, that’s annoying.” Yang said. “By the way, do you wear your bow in the gym too?” she continued.

Blake only nodded to that.

“Well, that’s one more reason to get you down there. Nobody is there beside my sister, me and my dad. Sometimes but pretty rare you will maybe get to see Uncle Qrow work out but as I said, that’s pretty rare nowadays. He normally does a home workout. But if you go down there you can take off your bow without being seen by other people. I believe it must hurt having those cute ears stuck behind a bow all day and even while training and sweating…” Yang said nearly a little pain in her voice, thinking about how Blake was stuck with the bow in order not to be discriminated.

“Yeah… That’s true… I mean, if you really want to do that, I wont say no. But I really don’t want you to think you have to do all these things for me just for me to be your friend or anything. Ok?” Blake reassured Yangs reasoning for introducing her to her father.

Yang nodded and thus they made a plan to go to XL Fitness together this afternoon after they are done with school.

Time flew by and the end bell rang. Yang and Blake packed their stuff and walked to their dorm room. Coming inside they got their sportsbags and walked outside. Merely outside 3 guys walked up to them.

“Hey, Yang… That… girl… helped you in class huh? Why do you hang around with someone like her? You should rather be with us 3. Don’t you think? We could have fun and all that? What do you say hm?” The seeming leader of the group said. He was quite big and muscular. Yang had to admit he didn’t look half bad.

“Why would I? Whats your fucking reasoning for that huh?” Yang asked angrily.

“Well she is just a little girl who doesn’t know how to have fun hahaha. She didn’t even react to us when we asked her to come with us. She just walked right past us, ignoring us!” He laughed. He reached out and grabbed Blake by her bow, without knowing that she had cat ears. He was too dumb to feel the difference though. She cried out and winced.

Yang hit his hand so he had to stop what he was doing.

“What are you doing? Im only showing her what place she belongs to! And you are just a newcomer you should be grateful that we came to you!” he said now angry too.

“Don’t you dare touch her you dumbfuck! Call her a whatever you want to call her once more, even if you say her real name once more, you are gonna be folded together by me. Im telling you, don’t you dare piss me off even further!” Yang shouted into his face.

“Ohhh that’s how it is. You need her to be your friend so bad cause you don’t have others that you are daring to get hurt for her? Well that’s sweet isnt it boys?” the leader laughed and the other 2 joined in. The leader extended his hand and grabbed Yang by her hair. Big mistake.

“Are you pulling my hair right now?” Yang asked very calm. The leader was called Cardin, that’s what one of the guys beside him called him before and he was just laughing.

When Blake looked over to Yang, she saw her trembling. She thought something was wrong but then saw the anger in Yangs eyes and thought back to them talking about her doing martial arts. If Blake jumped between right now she would more likely hold Yang back instead of really helping her.

And just like she thought, Yang pulled back her arm and punched Cardin right in his breast. She hit a pressure point as it seems, likely be seen by Cardin going to the ground just because of that one hit. The other 2 came running toward her, but she just used her feet to kick them both, one after another in the nuts. They fell over in much pain and kind of accepted their defeat.

“Lets just go. These assholes can lay here the rest of the day. If they arent gone until we are back we can just put them in the trash bin, pretty much where they belong.” Yang said angrily.

Blake went after her and was once again crying a little.

“Hey Blakey, why are you crying again? I didn’t do something bad did I? Should I have let them go like that?” Yang asked worried that she just did something bad.

“No.. As I told you yesterday I never really had someone looking after me like that. So I am really happy right now. As well as I am quite scared as those were the guys who were insulting me for being me, not my Faunus being. I don’t even want to know what these guys would do if they were to know that I am a faunus…” Blake said sobbing.

Yang pulled her into a heartful hug and patted her head.

“Its alright, hm? Nobody will do something to you while im around ok? I will look after you. And if someone is pestering you please tell me ok? I don’t want people calling names you don’t deserve. Alright?” she calmed Blake down.

Blake nodded as answer and they went back to walking to their destination point. They only lost 5 Minutes because of the incident but they moved quite far together in those 5 Minutes. The bonding of them was way stronger then that of a DNA and couldn’t be split by an outside force. Even after just nearly 2 days. Both of them had a feeling they could trust the other person and were happy to have such a good friend.

As they arrived at XL Fitness, Blake was welcomed by the secretary like everytime. Yang was greated only with a bow. Even the trainers only bowed to Yang while Blake was welcomed like every other time, she was there often so she was pretty known too.

“Why are they not welcoming you?” Blake asked Yang

“Pretty much because I might have fought all of them somewhen in my life and they are kinda scared of me, even if I don’t have too much memories of me fighting them… So they just pay their respect to me with a bow. They are saying its paying more respect then words could ever pay.” she answered.

“If you don’t have memories of it you might as well been 6 or 7 Years old…” Blake thought out loud.

“Could have been… I never really asked my dad how I did it though… I mean, they are quite big.” she said chuckling.

“Even I might be a little scared now Yang” Blake said laughing a little.

“Please don’t be… I don’t fight for fun anymore, only in tournaments or if assholes like those before are getting on our nerves.” she told Blake.

They went ahead and opened the door to the work room of Yangs dad.

“Hi dad!” were Yangs last words before she was once again tackled down again. What a happy family Blake thought.


	3. Reunite - Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this first Chapter of "Reunite", Yang is searching for Blake in Menagerie.

Not having seen her teammate for 2 whole years, Yang decided to search for her in Blake’s hometown Menagerie. She was currently driving her motorcycle called Bumblebee onto a ferry which would take her to the island on which she expects to find Blake. At the beginning she had much aggresivity when she thought about finding the faunus, but she decided it wasn’t the time to be angry at Blake. She searched her teammate for another reason. To be united with the person Yang has always loved and couldn’t forget for the last 2 Years.

When she stopped the engine of the motorcycle on the ferry, she put her helmet ontop of her handlebars. She went to the captain of the ship in order to talk to him. He was a faunus as it was very uncommon that humans went to Menagerie as it was the home to most of the faunus popularity.

The captain was a nice man, appreciative of a human talking normal to faunus. He was talking about how many people he had to kick out because they were harassing faunus on his ship, the faunus couldn’t attack the humans though, because there was no violence allowed on the deck.

After Yang made sure the captain didn’t have any weird thoughts about her, she asked him for information about the Belladonna household. At the name Belladonna he breathed in sharply to which Yang was a little frightened.

“The Belladonna household is pretty much in the middle of the island, you cant really miss it as it is the biggest house in whole Menagerie. What business do you have with the family tho? Ghira Belladonna retired as chief of the White Fang and the other family members arent involved with the White Fang anymore.” the captain casually gave Yang the information she wanted. So the household was not hidden or anything like that. Yang had a feeling that would be the casse as it would most likely be best for Blake but her hopes of finding her went down rapidly as she didn’t think that Blake would hide out in a big house in the middle of Menagerie.

Yang thanked the Captain and said that she was a friend of the daughter of Ghira Belladonna and she was searching for her.

The Captain didn’t ask further questions as he felt that what was happening was more personal as Yang began trembling. But he couldn’t tell if it was anger or excitement.

With a big sigh Yang went outside of the captain’s room. On her way out she ran into another faunus. She looked up and wanted to apologize when the faunus was quicker than her.

“Yang?” a familiar voice asked.

“Sun?” Yang responded out of reflex, knowing the faunus’s voice.

They looked into each others eyes and before other faunus could see something of the commotion which was started by Yang, Sun helped her up and leaned on the railing, asking Yang why she was coming to Menagerie, even if he could already tell.

Yang was truthful and told him that she was searching for Blake as she couldn’t bear to not be in contact with her teammate. She didn’t tell him anything about her loving Blake though. There are things which are better kept in her own head instead of shouting around how much she was into the beautiful Faunus having the name Blake.

Sun smiled and told her that he came to this island together with Blake which immidiately put a smile on Yangs face. He also told her that Blake was living inside the house with her mother and her father since the last 2 months, so she was lucky she didn’t come earlier because Blake wouldn’t have been there before that. But he also said that her chances of Blake just fleeing was very little, she even fled from him very often as she didn’t want anyone beside her. He couldn’t tell her a reason though.

This made Yang a little angry again but she calmed down very fast, thinking about the fact that everyone is doing things out of a sole purpose and that she didn’t know of Blake. So she hoped that Blake did it out of a reason that didn’t involve her cut off arm.

“By the way Yang, that’s a nice robotic arm! It looks fucking awesome! Where did you get it from?” Sun asked having a big smile on his face as his fascination was a bit like that of Ruby.

“I got it from my dad and he got it from General Ironwood. At first I didn’t want to wear it as it was not my natural arm, but in the end I said that it would be better then having only a stump on one side.” Yang having a very monotone voice at the end of the sentence as she glanced down onto her cut off arm where the robotic arm was currently sitting. She bit her bottom lip and grabbed the robotic arm with her other pressing it very tightly but she didn’t feel anything.

Sun saw that Yang was getting nearly depressed when she was reminded of her robotic arm and so he tried changing the topic to Yangs motorcycle, asking what changes she had made in the last couple of Years. Yang talked to him about that topic for the rest of the trip which was 2 hours. Sun didn’t understand anything of what Yang was trying to teach him about mechanisms but he still enjoyed hearing Yang ramble for the first time.

The ship landed and Yang asked Sun if he wanted to ride with her in order to reach Menagerie but he declined.

“Im supposed to be away for nearly 2 more hours so they wont miss me, you go ahead and try to find Blake in order to talk to her.” Sun said, much to the blondes apprecitiation.

She thanked Sun for his kindness and swung herself on her motorcycle, riding into the depths of the island she found herself on.

After approximately 30 minutes of straight roads Yang began to see a really big city. Menagerie, she thought. She stepped on the gas even more and sped into the city. She mainly used back streets in order not to make a big commotion of a human coming the island one a motorcycle. To get to the middle of the town, she chose on instinct which turns she would take.

5 minutes was what she needed to finally reach a parking spot infront of the Belladonna household, the name being written on the post box which was infront of the household.

‘This is insanely huge, holy shit…’ Yang thought, taking the stairs which led to the front door of the house. She knocked 3 times, hoping that Blake would open the door. But instead, a faunus opened the door who looked nearly the exact same as Blake.

“Who might you be? And what do you need?” the woman asked in a calm voice, but a little interested in the reason of a human coming to the island.

“My name is Yang… I am searching for Blake Belladonna. She looks… nearly the exact same as youuu… Could it be that you perhaps are her mother?” Yang asked, now realising what the similarity could mean. The womand nodded.

“Yang…” the woman hummed when she pointed her finger to Yang.

“You are my daughters teammate arent you? She told us much about you… So you are here to finally meet her again huh? She told us about everything that happened… Should I get her for you?” the woman said.

“That would be very kind of you... uhm… Miss, I didn’t quite catch your name yet if I may ask.” Yang said politely, trying to make a good impression on Blakes mother. She chuckled and then said:

“You don’t have to be that polite with me. You are my daughters friend. My name is Kali by the way. Im gonna get Blake for you.”

Yang nodded thankful now very nervous of the faunus’s reaction to her appearance infront of her house door.

A person still looking the same as Kali went through the door, Amber eyes locking with Lilac eyes.

“Yang?” Blake said with a shocked impression.

“Uhm… Hey Blake?” Yang said, not knowing what to say after she didn’t see her for such a long time.

“This… I’m… I’m sorry!” Blake cried out and vanished via her semblance at the same moment.

“Blake! Blake please! Blake…” Yang sighed, holding back a few tears. Her face changed from nervous and happy into a sad emotional disaster, remembering how Blake just vanished out of her life.

“Well, I imagined that differently… you know… come inside for now I want to talk to you for a moment..” Kali appeared in the door frame, inviting Yang into the house.

Yang stopped her forming tears and nodded, stepping inside the huge house, following Kali into what was seemingly the living room. She could see a couch standing approximately in the middle of the room, with a chimney infront. On the walls there were many weapons hung up and to the left there was a kitchen. She wasn’t familiar with open kitchens but she really liked how it looked.

Kali sat down on the couch while Yang waited for her to say something without sitting. After some time Kali petted the free space beside her and Yang took the invitation with an big sigh.

“You know… I don’t really understand why Blake is running away from you… Whenever she talked about you… about what happened at Beacon, she was always smiling… There was not one time that she didn’t smile while talking about you, beside when she left you. When she told me that part… her smile faded. But she never really told me the reason for why she left. But I don’t want to hear it from you. My daughter has a reason she doesn’t want to tell me whats up and I don’t want to get information out of another person who knows if she doesn’t want me to know. She will tell me eventually… I hope.” Kali rambled a little.

Yang was smiling at the memories of Beacon and all her friends, of Ruby, Weiss and Blake. Jaune was there, Nora, as well as Ren. And Pyrrha would always have a very special place in her heart. She would never forget what the redhead did for all of them, which task she took upon herself for the sake of others and which mindset she decided to live with.

But she just shook her head after a while saying

“I can understand that. I just kind of hoped that she would be willing to talk to me… But it doesn’t seem to be the case. I came here because I missed her you know? From Patch to here, that’s quite the long distance. But you know? I don’t mind, traveling all this distance for seeing my teampartner again. But it does hurt seeing her run off like that…” Yang said, now some tears in her eyes again.

“Hey… I don’t know about you, but… I have the feeling that Blake might just not be ready yet… You know, to… confront you, after she ran away? Maybe she wasn’t prepared, how could she? You didn’t tell her you would be coming or did you?” Kali asked her, trying to think of reasons why her daughter would vanish like that at the sight of her teammate Yang.

“No she didn’t know… I came here hoping she would be here… I didn’t really know that she lives here since 2 months… And that information I had from Sun. I know him from back at Beacon and he was on the ferry that I took to get onto the island with my motorcycle. But he decided to give me a few hours of time without him in order to get things straight with Blake, but that didn’t really work out too well…” Yang answered, shrugging her shoulders while once again sighing a bit.

“Im gonna talk to Blake alright? Im gonna get her to maybe talk to you ok? You can rest in one of our rooms upstairs. Do you need something to eat? I don’t really have something planned beside bread, but there is cereal in the kitchen” Kali said with a smile, small but that of a mothers on her face.

Yang nodded and told her she would go with some bread and Kali gave her some. After Yang ate, she was brought to her new room by Kali and went straight to bed, as everything that kept her awake for the last 2 or 3 days was adrenaline which was produced by the thought of finding Blake.

Now that she found her, the adrenaline went away too. But as the adrenaline went away… so did Blake today. Yang couldn’t fall asleept, turning around in her bed multiple times until she was fed up with it and searched for the showers. Back at beacon, that’s what helped her cool down.

She went through the hallway, trying to make out where the bathroom was until she saw a light, coming through the clear spot between floor and the door which seperated the room and the hallway. She knocked twice and opened the door slowly, surprised to find herself in the bath. But… if the light was on… she just went into the bath without even knowing who was in there. She wanted to sprint out of the room, not wanting to disturb whoever was taking a shower, when a voice, very familiar, stopped all her movements.

“Who is this?” the familiar voice said.

“Blake…?” Yang asked with fear in her words.

There was no sound, no word spoken for a while. The silence nearly hurt Yang’s ears, the surrouding sounds all becoming non existent, she only concentrated on the faunus’s movement and voice. But Blake didn’t speak for about 1 minute.

Yang feared, that Blake vanished again, but being pressed against the door with her back at the moment, she knew that was not possible. Blake could vanish for a short amount of time, leaving behind a clone of herself, but she couldn’t just move through walls. So even if she would be using her semblence right now, Blake wouldn’t be able to open the door because of the shear strength of the blonde brawler.

“It seems I cant run away this time huh…” Blake said very quiet, still knowing Yang could hear her.

“What do you mean… ‘huh’?” Yang asked in a harsh, a bit angry voice.

“I… Yang… why are you here…? I mean… Ok let me just jump right to the point…” Blake said, leaving another big pause between this and her next sentence.

“I… Im happy that you came you know? When I saw you… I just… I don’t know… when I looked at your robotic hand, everything came back to me in one compressed second, it… it hurt like hell… After that, I ran away as back then… I… I am scared that you’re angry at me… That you have aggresions which are pointed at me… That everything you want to do is to pay me back for what I have given you…” Blake said, crying.

“Blake please…” Yang said, falling with her butt to the ground, placing her hands infront of her face and getting all the hair out of her sight. She continued,

“Blake you didn’t give me shit… At least, nothing bad. The only thing you gave me was hope in Beacon, a reason to be happy, a way, to get over things, you gave me a person to care about, beside Ruby. We as a team soon had that relationship all together, but, Weiss came later, you were the first to be under my “protection”, she emphasized the protection as she didn’t really like the use of the word like this, “The person responsible for my cut off arm? Is Adam. And as far as I can remember you were not on his side and he tried to kill you too. So why do you say that it was your fault that I lost my arm? And Blake… I am not angry at you. At first, I have to say that, I was really angry at you. You were the person that was missing in my life. In the time I most needed you, the reason for why I have lost my arm, protecting you, you were not there. And I can’t understand it… Why did you leave? But right now, I have no aggressions toward you. I came here, acknowledging the fact that you must have had a reason to do what you did… So please tell me, why did you leave me?” Yang cried now too.

You could hear Blake standing up from the bathtub, sobbing loudly and nearly slipping which she replied to with a light squeak which quickly formed into another sobbing sound. After some seconds, she opened a curtain which was seperating the front of the bath to the back of it which was used to take a shower or a bath. Only the toilet was in front.

Blake had wet hair, a white towel thrown around her, her hair laying lazily ontop, still dripping water down onto the floor. She knelt herself down infront of Yang, which Yang didn’t really undertand but she wouldn’t argue to the change of events. Even though Yang did have a blush on her face, happy that Blake was facing the ground, not her, as she was still in love with the faunus, and seeing her like this, didn’t make that any better.

“I… Adam wanted me. He came for me. Not for you, or anyone… He only came for me. But… In order to get me, he has to clear everything in his way, meaning anyone who is dear to me has to die. That’s how he thinks. I don’t want him to do that, I don’t want anything to do with that man, but in the end, he only did it because you guys know me… I left because I didn’t want him to hurt you again, after seeing you loose an arm because of me… I couldn’t have lived with the fact that you died because of me. And that’s… that’s why its my f…” she couldn’t finish the word ‘fault’, as she felt strong arms around her, one rather hard, the other normal.

Yang had pulled her into a tight embrace, Blake feeling warmth that she didn’t feel for 2 whole years, going even through the towel. It would be a good question if this warmth was enough to dry her hair, but it felt like it. Blake relaxed into the hug, having missed this sensation since she left Yang.

“Blake, you were NOT responsible for what happened. As far as I can remember I jumped into the fight, trying to protect you. He was trying to kill you. And I would definitely do it again. But you know what? I never, ever, blamed it on you. But Blake? In these 2 years… I got stronger, learned to fight with this… thing… and I believe, that you couldn’t fight him alone. I couldn’t fight him alone. But if we would take him on again, full strength, together, I think that we would definitely defeat him. But please… Even if you say that you left in order to protect me… Don’t… Leave me again… please… I am so glad that I have found you, went to Menagerie with a glimpse of hope that you would be here, not having any information… Please stay? Please?” Yang asked, still crying, as did Blake.

She could feel a nod into her neck and after that, both of them stayed like that for another 20 minutes, sobbing and crying out all the pain that they had felt in the last couple of years.

Somewhen, feeling a cold breeze, having gotten wet from Blakes hair, Yang pulled back, slowly standing up. Blake did so too. They looked into each others eyes, red from crying but affectionate.

“Thanks for having faith in me Yang…” was what Blake said before she saw the slight blush Yang still had, looking down at herself, seeing that the towel had unraveled itself, having fallen to the ground, and not covering up her more delicate parts. Yang spun around, facing the door.

“Im sorry…” was all Yang could say out of pure blushing.

“Wow, I would have never thought that you would be the kind to be turned on by something like this… Should I have posed a little?” Blake asked, laughing a little, herself embarassed, but she had to say that.

“Shut up… Kitty…” Yang replied, getting a little chuckle out of herself and Blake.

‘I may be saying that as though I don’t care about it but… It does make me happy doesn’t it? I still love this damn, sexy, beautiful woman called Yang Xiao Long with all her ticks, with all her energy, happiness, and most important her whole bunch of faith she has in me, don’t I…?’ Blake asked her herself in her thoughts, smiling.

“Uhm… Blake? You wanna put some clothes on now or not? I mean, I don’t mind if you dont” Yang said playful, getting back her humor at the end, still facing to the door.

She heard another little squeak from Blake and a ‘Im sorry’ before she could hear Blake searching for her clothes. Yang too was now back to her full strength, still tired, but happier then all the time before she came here, searching for her teammate and secret crush.

After Blake was done getting her clothes on, they made their way to their rooms, giving each other a hug before they went into their respective rooms and falling into bed, still having a big grin on their face, getting lulled into the sleep by their still red and heavy eyes.

Please Read: What do you guys think about this idea? Please post a comment with your feedback so I can mix things up with new ideas! I will, by the way, continue the other story too, this is just something I really wanted to write and another big story idea that was going through my head. I don’t really know when I will post what, but, here you go with the first chapter of Reunited! (Very creative name, I know…)


	4. Academy AU - Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yangs dad acknowledges Blake, Filler.

“Hahaha, those guys took the wrong fight I can only imagine their faces right now” Yangs dad laughed.

“Pft, you should have seen Yang being angry. Even I was a little scared” Blake joined into the laughter.

“So, may I ask why I should allow Blake into the family room?” Taiyang asked in a more serious tone.

“Blake, may I tell him?” Yang asked.

“No you may not, sorry, if I have to tell someone I at least want to do it myself, but thanks for asking me beforehand.” Blake said with a smile on her face. She turned to Yangs father.

“So… “ she took off her bow. “Basically im a faunus and Yang told me to come to the room so I can train without having my bow on… All the discrimination got me to wear this thing almost every free minute, but Yangs Uncle Qrow kind of saw what I was and that’s how they found out about it. Yang and I only met 2 days ago so I would understand if you say no, but I would still deeply appreciate it if I may be allowed into the room.” She said as truthfully as she could.

“And how did you two meet?” Taiyang asked still serious but more interested in the matter now.

“In School. I was placed beside her on my first day and then we learned that we are roommates as well. And that’s basically how we met.” Yang explained to her father.

“Well, if you approve Yang, I don’t mind. That room nearly belongs to you. I wouldn’t lie if I would be saying that I think you nearly live down there… You know Blake, she is coming here since she was 4. I believe that she has actively trained here for over 2 or 3 years, nonstop. Even if she does more things outside of the gym nowadays.”

Blake laughed.

“Why are you laughin Blakey?” Yang asked surprised.

“Well, somehow that sounds very like you… I don’t know about you, but I think its quite not normal, just someone new hitting the most feared bully in the school… Now I can kind of understand how you did it!” she still laughed.

“Well, anyways, thanks dad! I love you!” and with that she pulled out the laughing Blake.

“Im happy she found someone she can trust like this… Thanks for being there Blake…” her dad said quitely so that no one could hear him.

Yang went up to the big door which led to a staircase. The door was locked and Yang once again had to put in her Name, Fingerprint and code in order to unlock the door. She went behind the door and told Blake to wait infront of the door. She closed the door and from behind she used another holographic screen in order to play with the settings of the door. Somewhen the lock changed its holographic screen to “Please put your Hand on the scanner”. Blake looked to Yang who was nodding.

Blake put her hand on the scanner. After 2 seconds the screen changed again.

“Please call out your full name.”

“Blake Belladonna” Blake said with her normal voice, she had to as it was a voice lock too. Basically if another person used her name but didn’t have her voice they wouldn’t be able to enter.

“Please insert a personal code to finish the registration.”

‘Code… Something that’s easy to remember… 261147, yup I can easily remember that.’ She blushed a bit when she put in the code. Why did she feel herself so drawn to the blonde? She never really had a feeling like this.

This is a very short chapter as it is just kind of a filler in which Blake meets Yangs father and the other way around. The next chapter will be definitely longer again.


	5. Academy AU - Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camping trip with the whole family, and once again some Chapter 2 stuff.

Authors Note: Hey Guys! Thanks for coming back! As I just finished the 3rd chapter I am now beginning to write the 4th chapter. And yes, I am writing this author note before actually beginning this chapter. I also wanted to tell you that I am searching for a female co-writer. As I am a guy, I pretty much would like someone of the other gender (and sorry to all you diverse people, I just… I don’t think I ever met one of you?) to help me with the story. As I am writing about 2 girls I believe it wouldn’t be too shaby to have someone understanding what girls feel here and there. Plus, I would like to talk to someone about the story lines and mistakes that I do. So if you are up to the task, feel free to DM me! Now, lets begin with the chapter shall we?!

A month after Blake initially met Yang, the first holidays were due and so, Yang invited Blake along to the beach. Her whole family was coming too. Ruby, Qrow, Taiyang, Yang and also Blake. Blake gladly accepted and thus, they made their way down to the beach.

Taiyang suggested going on the bike in order to train while going to the beach which got him 2 death glares and 2 stares which were like “I don’t really care”. Qrow and Ruby then said that they would take the car anyways and would go ahead, taking all the luggage with them. They went into the car and went off.

“So… Did they just drive off… Without us?” Taiyang asked

“You suggested going on the bike in the first bike didn’t you?” Yang asked a little annoyed

“Well, it seems we will have to go with the Bike in the end.” Blake said

“So it would seem.” Yang answered.

“Did you just quote The Pirates of the Carribean?” Blake asked unbelieving.

“Mayyyyybe?” Yang said laughing.

“Get your 2 butts on the bikes, we have 2 people to catch up to! I want to get there today!” Taiyang said.

‘Somehow Yang is way happier right now then normal… I wonder why that is…’ is what Blake was thinking, seeing that Yang was smiling into herself.

“Well then, lets go!” Yang shouted and hit the pedals.

5 hours of nonstop riding the bike, 3 hurting butts and a laughing Qrow aswell as Ruby later, they were at their destination point.

“I didn’t actually think you would go by bike, we actually waited for you to call us and get us back hahha, hell no, im happy we didn’t turn back, because you took so many shortcuts that we couldn’t drive through we actually only were here 30 minutes earlier then you!” Ruby said crying from laughing because the sight of 3 sweat dripping people was too much for her.

“You… are so gonna get something back Ruby…. Don’t you dare… I have an idea… Hey Ruby?” Yang said out of air.

“Hmmm?” was Ruby’s response until she bolted off, a Yang with open arms just behind her.

“Sis, come cuddle meee!! Come oooon!!!!” Yang laugh-shouted while Ruby was running as fast as she could.

After 20 minutes of running, Yang now sweating even more and Ruby on the same level as the 3 others before, everyone was laughing all the air out of their lungs.

“Man this was good. You guys wanna build up the tents and we will then go to the beach?” Yang asked suddenly.

“I don’t think that will work Yang. Its 17 o’clock. Even if we are fast enough to build the tents in 30 minutes, I don’t think we will have fun at the beach at that time…” Taiyang said.

“Well, you might be right about that… Then we will go there tomorrow morning alright? Everyone?” Yang suggested

Everyone else was nodding and with that they went of to building up the tents. They had 3 Tents. The first tent was for Ruby and her father Taiyang, the one man tent was for Qrow and Blake aswell as Yang shared the third tent. Blake never really slept in the forest before. She always searched for a nearby building in her childhood where she could sleep until she was old enough to work up some money in order to get her life together, so this was the first time in the forest and the first time she didn’t sleep in her room, not because she had to, but because she wanted to.

When they were done, they put their stuff inside the tent and Qrow began to cook something, while Taiyang and Ruby went ahead to find some wild berries to go with the food Qrow was cooking.

“So… You wanna go for a walk?” Yang asked into the direction of Blake.

“Yeah, why not?” was Blakes immidiate response.

“Well, then lets go!”

Blake shook her head

‘Once again, where does this girl take her energy from?’

They walked beside the beach for a while, adoring the beautiful surroundings, the sound of the waves crashing into the beach line, the warmth and softness of the sand beneath them. With every step they were taking they felt like they were sinking further and further into the sand until they reached a hill. Yang suggested going up and Blake didn’t mind having some fun while climbing.

Up on the hill, they were sitting infront of a cliff from which you could easily see a light tower in the middle of the ocean.

“Hey Yang?” Blake began the conversation

“Hm?”

“Uhm… You seemed really happy today… Is there a reason for it?”

“When exactly?”

“When we were riding the bicycle?”

“Oh… Yeah… There is a reason for that… You know how I told you that Ruby is my half sister?”

“Yeah, what about it?”

“Did you never wonder where our mother is or was?”

“Oh… No I actually never thought about that, what… happened to her?”

“Well, I don’t exactly have any memories of my mum… But I have memories of Rubys mom, which is why I always saw her as my real mother. My real mother left me sometime after my birth and then there was Summer… She was Ruby’s real mom. She was a real super mom and I absolutely loved her cookies. But there was a car accident in which she sadly died…” Yang began crying

“Yang im sorry… I didn’t want to get you to cry…” Blake said, while hugging Yang tightly.

Yang relaxed in the warm embrace that Blake was giving her at the moment.

“Well, my dad thinks he is guilty until today… He sent my mom to the supermarket that day. He said “It should have been me” at least 20 times per day. For a whole year or two… And to this day he still isnt over it, which is why he normally drinks really much, like, drinking away his problems… That’s why I was happy to see that he is active again… He actually said “Lets drive the bicycle” and then we actually did it… I don’t know why but he never did that kind of thing the past 10 years… Normally he would get his alcohol out and just call a Taxi, but today it didn’t happen and that’s why I was so happy about it… Since a little he seems to get away from the alcohol more and more and I so hope he is going to stop it completely. Not completely but to a level where he is drinking maybe at my level, for fun not for drowning problems you know?” Yang cried and sobbed into Blake’s T-Shirt.

Blake was slowly rubbing Yang’s back.

“Hey… Its alright. Im here ok? Im sure your father is trying hard to get away from the alc and we two will do anything in our power to assist him ok? If you want we can try to convince him to ride the bicycle with us every weekend now, hm? That would be a beginning right?” Blake suggested, still comforting Yang as good as possible.

“You would do that?” Yang sobbed.

“Yup. For you everything, you should know that. You saved me several times out of interesting situations so please accept my help too.”

“Well, I cant deny that, but I can tell you that you saved me more then I saved you in the end. Thanks for being there for me whenever I need it Blakey”

“No problem, Im here whenever you need me.”

“My Kitty Cat”

“Wow you didn’t call me that for ages”

“And I still like saying it” Yang smiled now once again and Blake smiled too. They were now both looking into each others eyes. After 2 awkward minutes of silence Blake suddenly said

“Look, the sunset is beginning!” With that, both of them looked into the setting sun. Neither of them two seeing each other having a really big blush on their face.

“Hey Yang?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for bringing me with you. This place is beautiful”

“No kittying”

“Yang?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you really just say that?”

“Mayyyyybe?”

With that Blake nearly pushed her hand completely through her face while Yang was laughing herself into a coma. After a while both of them fell on their backs from exhausting themselves through laughing too hard.

“But without joking around Blakey, I would do it again and we are only since approximately 3 hours over here… But everything I do with you is fun and I just feel quite free..” Yang said

“Thanks Yang… For everything… I will always be there for you too.” she said determined.

They were laying at the cliff for another 2 minutes before Yang spoke up again.

“The others must be done making the food, do you wanna go back?” Yang asked.

“I mean, I quite like to be here with you, but we cant let the others wait for us too long now can we?” Blake asked, a little disappointed they already had to go back. She liked quite places like that.

“Yeah, I know what you mean Kitty… But anyways, we gotta do what has to be done!” and with that, Yang jumped up and helped Blake to stand too. Blake thanked Yang and together they went back to the other 3.

“Hey Hey, we are back! How’s the food?!” Yang shouted happily, seeing the others sit around the camp fire.

“Hey Fightbag. The food is ready since 10 minutes, im worried its cold already. Sit down and we can finally begin to eat my hell of a cooking.” Qrow said jokingly.

“Fightbag?” Yang asked unbelieving.

“Nearly as good as your Nicknames for me huh?” Blake asked ironically while also laughing.

“Well. My nicknames are cute. And they have meaning. So you cant compare them!” Yang protested.

“Ey. That’s not nice! My nicknames have meaning too! You can fight… and… you know so many martial arts, and you are just one person, its kind of like… putting all these martial arts into a bag… and that bag can fight. So… Fightbag! See?!” Qrow tried to defend his point.

Yang, Blake, Ruby and even Taiyang looked at him.

“Really?” they all asked at once.

“Lets just eat…” Qrow said In his defeat, and everyone began laughing.

After they were done eating, everyone went into their respective tent.

You could hear Taiyang telling Ruby some sort of story out of his youth, as Yang told Blake it was a ritual kind of thing they were doing when they went camping out in the forest. From the right both of them could hear Qrow snoring. Blake laid down beside Yang and got into her sleeping bag.

They both went into a deep sleep rather quickly. In the middle of the night, Blake woke up because she needed to go to the toilet. As they were deep in the forest, she had to go outside of the tent and go a little further into the woods. It was really cold and Blake was freezing, even shaking a little. She didn’t bring any jacket as the weather forecast said it would be way too warm for the whole week.

When she came back to the tent she immidiately snuggleded herself into the sleeping bag in order to warm herself up again. But it didn’t get better. For the next 5 minutes she laid in her sleeping back awake, shaking her body from the coldness.

After another 2 minutes of Blake shaking, Yang woke up from the sound of the moving sleeping bag beside her. When she began to listen to her surrounding she could hear Blake shaking.

“Blake? Whats wrong?” Yang said with sleep in her eyes.

“S.. So.. Sorry, I.. Its nothing rea… lly…” she said stuttering nearly every word.

Yang extended her hand over to Blake and touched her arm.

“Blake! You are freezing!” Yang said shocked.

Yang quickly opened her sleeping bag and Blakes and connected the both of them. She got closer to Blake and hugged her tightly.

“Yang, you d… don’t ha.. ave to do th… is” Blake still stuttered.

“Nope. I want to do this. You are to cuddle with me tonight. Let this big Fightbag warm her Kitty up.” Yang stated, laughing a little over Qrow’s nickname which she just used for herself and Blake joined in in her stuttering state.

Warmth flooding through Blakes whole body she immidiately relaxed into Yangs tight embrace and her heavy eyes sent her into the world of dreams nearly instantly.

The next morning, Blake awoke from an animal walking outside of their tents. Yang was already awake too. As the animal passed by and left the 3 tents alone, Yang turned her head to Blake.

“Good Morning Blakey. How did you sleep? Warm enough?” Yang asked.

“Maybe.” Blake asked and cuddled back into the still warm Yang.

“Well, that seems like an definite answer” Yang responded to Blakes interaction. She used her hand to pat Blakes head and play with her hair a little.

‘She really has beautiful hair… No, everything about her is beautiful… And now she is cuddling with me… I can even feel her breath on my collar bone, like please… This girl is turning me gay!’ Yang thought. But smiled when she thought about it.

Approximately 3 hours later, Yang awoke once again and sat herself up to which she got a reaction from Blake.

“Noooooo… Come baaack” Blake cried out a little. Yang had to laugh to that sight and patted Blakes head once again to which Blake now really woke up too and blushed from embarassment to what she just said.

“We are here for the next 2 days. We can cuddle all you want at night alright?” Yang said jokingly.

“I take that as a given.” Blake responded and stood up too.

“Well, hearing your voices I believe that you are awake now.” Qrow said from outside the tent, his voice sounding to be at the fireplace.

“Yeah we are! Is breakfast already done?” Yang asked.

“Well, we have leftovers. We ate breakfast 2 hours ago!” Qrow responded.

“What!? You could have woken us up!?” Yang protested, nobody denied her breakfast with her family.

“We tried, trust me. But even shaking your whole tent didn’t wake you up, what else should we have done? Should I have stabbed Taiyang so he would scream in pain?” Qrow said, feeling a little attacked.

“Hey, I heard that!” Tai called out from his tent.

“I think I would have at least waken up to that, yes.” Yang said, still a little bit pouting.

“I heard that too!” Tai called out once again.

All of them were laughing again and with that, Blake and Yang started into a new day.

After having breakfast in their stomachs, the group went to the beach. Qrow and Taiyang, the gentlemen they were, were carrying the towels and other useful things for being at the beach.

“So, are you guys up for a battle?” Taiyang said with a mean voice.

“What kind of battle?” Ruby said hyped for what was about to happen.

“Bach Volleyball! Muhahahaha!!!!” Taiyang shouted.

“4 against 1?” Qrow asked bored.

“Sounds good” Yang answered

“Oh come on, really? Are you having that much fun bullying me?” Tai asked pouting.

“Uhm.. Yeah! It does! But I still love you dad!” Ruby said while laughing at the face her father was making at that moment.

“Little Miss? You are sleeping in the same tent as me, and trust me, I may have gotten old, but tickling is something I can still do to this day! Don’t you dare get on my bad side!” Tai threatened Ruby.

“Urgh. That’s something im actually scared off… That’s foul play! Threatening is against the rules dad!” Ruby protested against Taiyang.

“Sometimes you have no choice Ruby! There are things that I have to protect as a father! And that is that you are respectful of your dad!” Taiyang said, underlining the seriousness of this matter with a movement of his arms, one again getting the whole group to laugh, himself too.

“Well, lets get that match of Volleyball started shall we?” Qrow shouted now too and all of them went ahead and readied up for the match. It was a 2 vs 2 and 1 of them was the referee.

After around 1 hour of hitting the ball into each others faces with full power, the group decided it was enough and went into a restaurant to get some drinks.

“You guys? Im gonna go take a peek at the restrooms. If you may be so kind, please get me a Coke.” Yang said.

“That’s actually a really good idea, I think im gonna tag along Yang.” Blake responded to Yangs desire to go the restroom.

“What should we get you Blake?” Ruby asked while Blake was already trotting behind Yang.

“A coke too, thanks Ruby”

After Blake was done, she came out of the restroom to see that Yang was still not done.

Not wanting to wait directly at the toilets, she stood around 15 meters away from them and looked if she could spot Yang.

After some seconds, 2 guys were coming up to Blake asking her to come with them.

“Come on, its gonna be fun! We’re gonna grab something to drink and then we will play some Volleyball! Come on!” one of the guys tried to bait Blake.

“No thanks, I already played Volleyball and my friends are already getting me drinks.” Blake tried to block them.

“Pft. You’re gonna have more fun with us. But do as you please. You look like a fucking faunus anyways with that bow on your fucking head. Trying to cosplay a fucking cat or what?” another guy said.

Blakes eyes widened.

“What do you have against faunuses if I may ask you?” she said angrily.

“They stink. They are disgusting. They should be eliminated and killed. Nobody needs them really, they just look fucking ugly.” the first guy said, laughing hysterically.

“Fuck you!” said a voice behind Blake.

“Yang!” said Blake, looking at her with relieved eyes.

“What do you want scumbag?” trying to sound cool infront of his friend, the second guy seemed to misunderstand the current situation.

“Scumbag? Switch the scum with fight and we could nearly be friends!” Yang said happy.

“Fight…Bag? What kind of stupid thing would that be huh?” the first guy backed his partner in crime up.

“Whats your name then hm? Big boy?” Yang said, provocating the first guy.

“Oh. Friends call me Yu. but you can call me Master if you want?” he said laughing.

“Sadistic asshole. Hey Yu? *Yu* know what? If I were you, I would be happy to be a faunus! Cause with a tail I would at least have something in my fucking pants beside my pubics. Now go fuck yourself and let us through!” Yang said, completely destroying the first guys mood to laugh.

“FUCK YOU YOU LITTLE CUNT!” the second guy screamed way too high pitched and tried hitting Yang to which he suddenly welcomed a very hard fist in his nuts.

“AHHHHHHHHHHH” he screamed in pain, going on his knees.

“Looking at your reaction it would seem that you do have something in your pants at least… Hey Yu? Shall we try that out with you? Maybe I can find something down there?!” she said, really angry that they tried to fuck with Blake but at the same time happy that she could use them to vent her stress.

The man called Yu helped his friend up and went away without another word.

“Thanks Yang… without you I wouldn’t have known what to do again…” Blake said

“No problem… But by the way, do you hear all the people?” Yang asked Blake.

Blake listened more closely to her surroundings, even using her cat ears a little to which her bow just very slightly moved.

“Its fucked up that people are still discriminating faunus…”

“Fucking racists…”

“These guys never learned respect did they?”

“Mom? Faunus arent bad are they? There was a guy with a tail and he helped me get my balloon from a tree…”

“They don’t even know how hurtful judging is.. Its sad to see people like them…”

“I would love to hit those guys too…”

Blake looked into the group of people that surrounded them. All of them were saying nice stuff about Faunus and bad things about discriminating people.

“I don’t know if you knew that, but the rate of people actually discriminating faunus went down rapidly… Somehow you are meeting way too much people who still do, but the majority of people actually begin to understand and accept faunus as equals to humans… This is the perfect examples. When I came to you I actually heard some men calling out to others to move aside in order to help you. You shouldn’t be scared of who you are Blake. You are you and I see you as a person not a another race. Your cute ears are just something I can add to a list of things that I like about you.” The last part about Blake being a faunus Yang whispered.

Blake had some little tears in her eyes, seeing how many people were surrounding her right now, caring for the equal treatment of Faunus and humans.

Yang took her by the hand and went to the restaurant in order to meet up with the others.

“Hey Guys! We are back!” Yang called out, placing herself beside Ruby and hitting the free space beside her, telling Blake to sit herself down next to her.

For the rest of the camping trip nothing really happened, beside the nightly cuddling which Yang and Blake were doing in order to keep Blake warm. Maybe not just because of that, but both of them were truly enjoying what they were doing.


	6. Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Information

Hey Guys, Shiza here! 

Im currently very upset. I didnt have Internet while being in my holidays in Mexico so I wrote in a Text Document which was located on the hard drive of my best friend. Problem: He doesnt find his Hard Drive anymore and I dont have any way of retrieving the files because we are currently on our way back to home. I am gonna have to write again so please, it could take a bit longer as my motivation is a bit down because of what happened!

But I will write anyways!

Edit: I had it on his hard drive because the laptop I have with me is my working laptop and my friend basically lives at my place so it was the easiest solution to maybe even being able to write on my smartphone as I can just plug the Harddrive into my Phone (because of USB-C). Just for those wondering why I had it on a hard drive and not on my laptop. Will change that in the future.

Many Regards, Justin aka Shiza.


End file.
